A Professor Layton Christmas Carol
by Gatita101
Summary: It's a Christmas disaster! Will the Professor, his number one apprentice, his old assistant, the golden apple, and an ex-convict be able to ban together to save Christmas? Even with all the disharmony and tension growing between them?
1. Prologue: The Eve of Disaster

_**A Professor Layton Christmas Carol**_

Hello Layton fans! Didn't I say I would have a Christmas Special up? I hope to have this fic done by Christmas. And didn't I say I would change the name from 'Professor Layton Christmas'?

... Go ahead and laugh. This was the best I could come up with... No not really actually. I have, like, fifty different titles... I might name the top of this page different titles just to toy with you guys XD

Enough rambling: I hope you guys enjoy my special; "Professor Layton and the Silver Bells" ... Did you check the title? =p

Also note, the Dear -insertnamehere- thing. Imagine your name there. Okay? XD

DISCLAIMER: ... Its fanfiction... nuff said.

**Prologue:**

_Dear -Insert_readers_name_here-_

_It was Twelve Days 'till Christmas: The streets of Londan were crowded that day. Men, women and children hopped from shop to shop, hoping to find the perfect gift for their loved ones. Everywhere you looked, there were multicolored flashing lights and Christmas decorations. There was no way something bad could happen on such a day._

_But boy was I in for a shocker! I know the Professor and I have been on many adventures, but this one took the cake, or the figgy pudding in this case. No one would ever believe us, heck, we didn't want to believe ourselves! Or atleast we didn't want to believe something that was more possible than not to be in the realm of fantasy._

_It was on this day I noticed something quite strange. Well, I honestly didn't think of it as strange at the time. More like, my eyes playing tricks on me. That day, I heard the faint sounds of bells ringing, and not just any bells: Silver bells._

_Now I don't know why I knew this. I honestly thought my imagination was running. But then I looked up curiously. I saw a flicker of something. A glimpe of a shadow flying behind a cloud? Ludicrous, I initially thought. My mind really IS playing tricks on me!_

_But in truth, it wasn't. It was NOT a fabrication of frilly Christmas joy. What I saw could be considered a sign. A sign of the worst possible thing happening Twelve Days away from holly and jolly._

_The downfall of christmas._

**December-13th, 6:28pm, WS: Snowing, 20degrees**

Professor Hershel layton sipped his tea as calmly as ever. The fireplace glowed brightly with no other lights around to dim its beautifully tamed ferocity. Outside the window, the snowflakes swayed gently in the breeze. It collected on the white ground, where children played by scooping it up in the form of a ball and throwing it at each other.

Luke Triton walked downstairs. He made his presence known with out an aduble yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes.

Layton couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight. Luke was quit small for his age, but he did mature and grow. It was a matter of time before his growth spurt kicked in. "Tired, Luke? It _has_ been quite the uneventful day."

Luke sat down across from his mentor. "Much _too_ boring! I wish something eventful would happen!"

"Careful what you wish for Luke. It just might happen." He took another sip. "How is Flora doing?"

The boys legs swung back and forth, a habit of when he's worried. "Better. She still has a fever and is coughing alot. She ate all of your soup then fell asleep."

Layton depicted this as good news. "At least she is resting. Hopefully she will feel better before Christmas." He finishes his tea.

**Elsewhere**

Clive Dove sat in his cell, praising the peace and quiet. He stared out the barred window. It was beautiful: The white and gold stars stuck out in the dark blue sky, like diamonds waiting to be plucked out of the night sky.

Clive heaved a loud sigh. He was tired of prison already, even if he wasn't in there for long: Two or three weeks at the most?

In reality, prison is an inhumane meat storage, where they lock you up so you could go insane and possibly die of boredom. He felt like a caged animal here. If he didn't do what they said, they would make his time here even harder.

Clive sighed again. This place was depressing. It was horrible. The smell AND the food. He was at the point he just wanted to BEG them to give him the death sentence. But no. He wouldn't do that. He made a promise. He would see the Professor again.

His eyes softened. The Professor. Oh how he missed the man that saved his life twice. And Luke. The adorable kid he pretended to be. It was pure coincidense they shared such a large resemblense. "He looked just like me when I was younger."

And then there was Flora. she was as beautiful and delicate as a freshly plucked cherry blossom in the spring. A single bad move and the petals would fall apart in an instant.

"Clive Dove."

His thoughts were disrupted by the voice. He turned to see the Judge. Though he looked... different somehow. His beard was the color of pure, white snow. Not the grayish-white he remembered. Or was it a trick of the light?

The Judge slipped a hand between the bars holding a light yellow envelope with a candy cane tapped on it. "Merry Christmas."

Clive stood from his spot and took the letter. "Thank you, but it wont be much of a merry Christmas in the confines of a cell, now will it?" He said dryly.

The Judge smiled, his eyes twinkling in a way that told him he never met this man before in his life. He was too... jolly. Looking down at the letter, he plucked the candy cane, unwrapped it and started nibbling the straight end of it. "Mmm. Cherry."

The judged chuckled.

His laugh felt contagious. As if he was never truly stern in his life. Clive decided to humor this crazy man and open the letter.

_Dear Clive Dove,_

_You are hereby releases from prison. Though the damage you did was consiquencial, you weren't truly in your right mind. That is why your case is now, plead of insanity. You don't belong here. You belong with your family: Hershel, Luke and Flora. They both love and miss you very much. _

_Sincerly, Good Old Saint Nick_

Clive reread the letter over and over again, the candy cane drooping in the side of his mouth. He looked up to 'The Judge'. "Y-your messing with me, right?"

Santa chuckled. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Clive. And don't bother showing that letter to anyone you don't know. To them the paper will be blank. Though I recommend you keep it. It might just come in handy someday." He touched his cherry red nose and disapeared into millions of tiny stars, which flew out Clive's barred window.

Clive stared at the window, mouth agaped. Did that just truly happen? Was he really going insane in here?

"Clive Dove." The security guard opened the cell door. "You're free to go."

Clive collected himself and walked out. "What of my things? I wouldn't want to leave in an orange jumpsuit." He hated wearing it and wanted to be rid of it as quickly as possible.

The prison guard sneered. He really hated Clive. "Come this way."

Clive smirked. So maybe he wasn't going crazy, but this would be a new start. A new life filled with new adventures.

One where HE wasn't the antagonist.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Now onto the main course!<p>

Remember: A Review a Chapter Continues the Laughter~


	2. Hark How the Bells

**_Professor Layton and the Three Ghosts of Christmas_**

Welcome back folks! Even though I only have one review (Many thanks a Christmas Cheers for Lilyb12 for reviewing) and over twenty hits. I know there are people enjoying this story. So here is the next part of our fairy tale.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot! And I'm not even sure about the latter!

* * *

><p>A ghostly trail of stars surfed the cold winds, blowing past angry couples and crying orphans. A strange warmth entered their chests. Their hearts opened and felt the love of Christmas in the air. Any person in this things way suddenly felt chipper: They felt like singing.<p>

_Hark how the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here! Bringing good cheer! To young and old! Meek and the bold!_

The stardust circled a choir. The warmth struck them

_Ding, dong, ding, dong. That is their song. With joyful ring. All caroling! One seems to hear words of good cheer. From everywhere! Filling the air! Oh how they pound! Raising the sound! O're here or dale! Telling their tale! Gayly they ring, while people sing! Songs of good cheer! Christmas is here!_

The star trail stabbed into the heart of a grumpy old man. His scowl turned into a smile. He sung along with the choir.

_Merry. merry, merry, merry Christmas! Merry. merry, merry, merry Christmas! On, on they send! On without end! Their joyful tone to every home!_

Luke walked around the corner to find that part of London dancing and singing with an odd co-ordination. Snow sweepers spun around spinning snow. Little girls waltzed with their teddy bears. The choir's strong voices carried true.

_Hark how the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here! Bringing good cheer! To young and old! Meek and the bold!_

He felt a strong spirit pass through him. He hummed along.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong. That is their song. With joyful ring. All caroling! One seems to hear words of good cheer. From everywhere! Filling the air! Oh how they pound .Raising the sound! O're here or dale! Telling their tale! Gayly they ring, while people sing! Songs of good cheer! Christmas is here!_

_Merry. merry, merry, merry Christmas! Merry. merry, merry, merry Christmas! On, on they send! On without end! Their joyful tone to every home!_

_Hark how the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say, throw cares away._

_Me-rry Christ-mas beeeeeeeells!_

The song was done, but the holiday spirit lifted him up. This was just what he needed. Luke couldn't help but grin. It was something about Christmas that made his insides warm, no matter how cold it was outside. He continued wandering, eyes bouncing from one store to the next. Expensive jewelry and toys lined the window shelves, tempting people to buy them.

In all his wonder, he wasn't paying attention and crashed into someone.

Luke fell on his rump, his hat falling over his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" He fixed his hat to see who he was talking to. His eyes widened. "Clive!"

Clive Dove stood infront the boy, his hand out stretched. "Hey there."

Luke took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. "B-but how! I thought you were in pri-mmph!"

Clive shushed the boy with by clamping his hand over his mouth. "Shh! I don't want people to recognize me!" He whispered harshly.

It was now Luke noticed the young man was dressed differently. He wore a simple white, long sleeved, button up with the first three buttons undone, with a thin, dark-blue jacket on top, unbuttoned. He wore dark green pants and simple dress shoes. He still wore the same hat as before, though.

Luke pulled away his hand and whispered back. "Mind telling me how you got out of you-know-what?"

Clive rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest Luke... I'm not sure you would believe me. Heck, I don't even believe myself."

Luke placed a reassuring hand of his arm. "It's not like i'm going to laugh."

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

There was an air of unsureness. Luke's form began to shake as he tried to keep his laughter within.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Clive shouted in anger. He huffed and procceded to walk the other way.

"Cl-Clive! Wait!" The boy ran to catch up with his 'double'. "I'm sorry! It was just, it was the last thing I expected to hear from you!"

Clive sighed. He patted the boys head. "Quite alright. I'd say I was the one who over reacted. I shouldn't have expected you to believe me without some sort of proof."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but a yellow light blinded him for a moment. He turned his head to see a yellow scooter was driving right towards them! His eyes widened. "Uh. Clive! We need to move it now!"

"Hm?" He turned to see the light behind him. "Whoa!" Both jumped out of the way.

The scooter skidded to a halt and crashed into a fruit stand.

Clive and Luke rush over to the luckily unoccupied stand. A women with wavy brown hair angryly ripped her helmet off and glared daggers at Clive. "_You!_ What in the name of god were you _doing_! Standing out in the middle of the street like that! Are you some kind of _idiot_!"

Clive raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Look. I'm sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Well that was an idiotic move on your part!"

Luke recognized that temper. "Emmy! Please go easy on him. He just got out of prison and is having a hard time fitting in again."

The women froze in her rant. She looked at Luke. "Oh my god! Luke!" Emmy bent down and glomped the boy. "Your still as I remember all those years ago: Short and unbelievably adorable."

Luke twitched, but hugged back. "Nice to see you too, Emmy. And for the record, I'm not short. I grew over the years! Just not as much as other kids, but i'm not short!"

"Oooh. Sensitive." She cooed.

Luke just huffed. "Hey, what are you doing here anyways?"

Emmy got back up on her feet. "Isn't it obvious? I'm spending Christmas with you guys!"

"Thats great, Emmy!"

In all this, Clive was lost. "Um."

Emmy redirected her attention to the teen. "Oh!"

Clive flinched, expecting to be yelled at some more.

She extended her hand. "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Emmy Altava!" She said proudly.

"The Professor's ex-assistant." luke muttered.

"What was that, _assistant no two_!"

"Thats _apprentice number one!_ You quitter!"

Clive was still lost. "Er. Yes. And I'm Clive Dove. A friend of the Professor."

"Nice to meet you Clive. _Who says i'm a quitter!_"

"_You_." He retorted.

"_Thems fightin' words_!"

Next thing Clive knew, Emmy jumped on Luke and held him in a tight grip in her arms. She took off his hat a put it on her head and started giving him a noogie, roughing up his hair.

"H-hey!"

"Take it back, pipsqueek!"

"Never!"

Clive noted they were still next to the annihilated fruit stand. "Don't you two think we should get out of here?"

Emmy cleared her throat. "Oh. Yes. Right. We should go." She mounted her bike. "Onwards!"

The owner came back. "My fruit stand!

"Well shit."

After paying the man, for the damage of the fruit stand, Emmy decided to go on ahead to the Professor's place. Luke and Clive wanted to walk and catch up on things.

_'I wonder how the good ol' Professor's been. I hope he hasn't gone into some sort of puzzle withdrawl.'_ She joked. Her mind wandered about how long it's been since she last saw him. _'Three going on four years.' _Her eyes softend wistfully.

Emmy pulled up to the drive way and parked her scooter. She made her way to the door and knocked a few times. Her stomach were doing flips at the thought of seeing him again. _'What will he think? Will he really think of me as a quitter? No! Luke was just joking around. The Professor knows I wanted to go out and become an inspecter! Sure, I haven't reached my goal yet, but he'll be happy to celebrate Christmas with me! Won't he?'_

Her mind spun. "M-maybe no one is home." She decided. The moment she turned to leave, the door opened.

"Emmy! Good to see you again, after all these years."

Emmy froze in place. "P-Professor!" She turned around. "I thought no one was home."

Layton tipped his hat. "My apologies. Please come in."

Emmy nervously followed his instruction. _'See Emmy? He isn't upset! He's to much of a good guy to be upset.'_

Layton poured a cup of tea. "So how have you been? Are you still intraining?" He handed her a cup.

Emmy took it gratefully: her fingers were numb with cold. Just holding the cup was a comfort. "All has been well. My training is almost done." She took a nervous sip.

This didn't go unnoticed by Layton. "Emmy, your shivering."

Emmy placed her cup on the table. "O-oh! It's nothing. It is getting cold out there, you know."

Layton grabbed her hands and rubbed them between his own. "This should warm you up. Better?" He looked into her eyes. "Are you alright? You don't look to well." He asked concerned.

Emmy's face had changed a considerable shade of scarlet. "Y-you know what?" She abrubtly stood up, breaking away from his hands. "I think I'll go make myself at home in a guest room. Then I'll take a nice hot bath. All that traveling has me made into a popsicle." She laughed nervously.

Layton gave her a quizzical look. "Alright." He stood up. "I'll show you your room. The other room is occupied by my adoptive daughter."

"You mean Flora? The girl you met in St. Mystere?" She questioned.

"Yes. She is in bed rest at the moment. I'm sure you two will like each other well. Here we are!"

Emmy pushed open the bedroom door. "Is she sick?"

"Terribly ill. We don't know what to do. The doctors have said the same thing and prescribed the same medicine, but nothing seems to work."

Emmy saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm sure she'll be fine." She assured.

Meanwhile, a cluster of stars bunched up on the front door, creating the form of a man. The man knocked on the door. "Hello! Doctor Atnas Sualc here!"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of "Professor Layton and the Mistletoe Of Jesus Christ".<p>

I thought a musical would be a wonderful way of begining the story! Its also my favorite Christmas song! 'Carol of the Bells'. You should listen to it, but I warn you. There are many versions of the song. The one I listened to was the Boston Pop Orchestra version. You should drop by youtube and give it a listen.

Remember: A Review a Chapter Continues the Laughter!


	3. Getting settled

**Professor Layton and the Last Carton of Milk**

XD Is anyone even reading these titles? This chapter didn't really live up to my expectations, but the plots bound to kick in some time. Trust me. When the drama hits, it's gonna hit you HARD. I still have goosebumps thinking about how you are all going to hate me for making everyone hate eac- OOPS! Was that to much~? Take it away Luke!

Luke: Gatita101 does not own us. If she did, Claire would be alive, Clive would be travelling with us, Arianna would be my girlfriend and Emmy would teach Flora karate.

* * *

><p>Emmy closed the door behind her. Layton had gone to answer the door, leaving her alone. Just her, and the suitcase filled with clothes and various other personal belongings.<p>

"That was close." She whispered to herself. That man was smart and calculative. Who knew what he thought about her odd behavior moments before? "I hope he doesn't figure it out. It would make things so much more awkward between us." Deciding that dwelling wouldn't help one bit, she chose to take that well earned bath. With the bubbles!

Layton opened the front door, revealing a man with a very round figure and a beard of snowy white. "Hello. I hear your daughter has an extremely bad illness. I am Doctor Sualc. I was inquired to examine her from the other doctors."

Layton quickly stepped aside. If he could cure Flora's illness, he would forever grateful to this man. "Please, come in. I'll show you to her."

Dr. Sualc stepped inside and followed the Professor upstairs. Layton opened the door, and there he saw it: Flora Reinhold was pale beyond compare. Her cheeks were flushed, she was sweating, even with the soaked rag on her head. Her breathing seemed erratic. She was gasping large quantities of air, and choking on it. It was as if there was an invisible boulder on her chest, pushing the air out of her like a balloon.

Layton wiped away a tear. "Please do what you can." He said, then walked out. He couldn't bear to see her in that state any longer.

_Flora Reinhold snuggled under her blankets, trying to collect as much heat as possible. She was sweating profusely, but she felt freezing._

_"Make it stop." She whispered. Her voice was raspy and tired. It held no force behind it whatsoever. She was to tired._

_Layton walked into her room. "Flora. Are you alright?" He asked gently._

_"No." She gagged. Oh god, not again!_

_"I just wanted you to know, I called in a doctor to see you." He kept a wary distance, seeing her pale face slowly growing green. "Oh my. I'll go get the bucket!" The gentleman quickly dashed out of the room and swiftly came back._

_Flora held onto the bucket for dear life as her stomach completely emptied, save for the organs itself. She felt her adoptive fathers hands rubbing her back, in attempt to make her feel better. It worked, if only a bit._

Flora woke up from the recent memory. The world around her was extremely foggy and unfocused. Grunting in displeasure, she sat up in bed.

"It wouldn't be wise to force your body to move so much."

Flora gasped in fear, recoiling far from the man as possible. "W-who are you!" Her voice was creaky and dry.

"I am the doctor. Your father lead me in here to see what I can do for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out some typical doctor equipment: popsicle stick, stethascope, etc. "I am Dr. Sualc. Now say 'AH'. Good girl!"

Flora felt like puking again.

"Hohoho!" He laughed. "Can't have you being sick, now can we?"

Flora looked confused. How did he...

Dr. Sualc rubbed her back. The spot where he rubbed glowed with each touch.

Flora's back felt so warm. It was like a fire was seeping into her, but it didn't hurt. It was comforting. "I'm so..."

"Tired? Go to sleep, my dear. This will all blow away when you wake up tommorow."

Those were the last words she heard him say, then she passed out into a comfortable sleep.

Luke and Clive hung out in a cafe. It was almost full, and finding a seat was difficult. Luckily, a window seat was available. The boys talked about how things were.

Luke sipped his hot chocolate. "Sounds horrid."

Clive stared out the window. "Yes. Promise me _you'll_ never do anything to go to prison."

"I promise. Are you going to finish that?" Luke pointed to the teens beveridge.

Clive took a sip of chocolate. "Yes."

Luke followed the older boys gaze out the window. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular. Just admiring the view." He paused hesitantly. "Luke. Don't take anything for granted. Those adventures you go on with the Professor? Cherish them."

Luke looked worriedly at him. "Clive?"

He chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine, Luke. Just a little insight about how us jailbirds feel."

"If you feel so strongly, maybe you should accompany us next time!"

Clive couldn't help but feel the infectious happiness radiating off the small boy. "I'd like that very much. Cheers." They knocked their cups together and drank.

Little did they know, an adventure was waiting right around the corner.

* * *

><p>Ka-chingo bells~ Ka-chingo bells~ Ka-chingo all the way~<p>

I don't know about you guys, but i'm getting alot of video games this Christmas! WOO!

Remember: A Review a Chapter Continues the Laughter


	4. It's About to Begin

**Professor Layton Kwanzaa Special**

I'm back baby! With a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it made sense. I think my story has been sloppy, but I promise the plot is going to kick in and the drama part of this fic will begin terribly soon! Take it away guys!

Luke: (In reindeer) _Gatita101 does not own us. If she did, I would be an orphan-_ Wait a minute! How is that a good thing!

* * *

><p>Layton raised the teacup to his lips, only to find himself sipping air. It took him three minutes to realize his cup was empty. He shook his head. "I'm much to distracted today." He looked at the clock. It was almost eight. "Luke should be home soon."<p>

The good ol' Professor washed his cup in the sink and set it to dry. His mind wandered to there current events. "Emmy." He whispered. Her behavior was most peculiar. Did he step over some boundry for her act out of character like that? Emmy was active, head-strong, willfull, and even a tad on the eccentric side. She loved adventure and adventure loved her. So why the sudden shyness? The defensive behavior? Why was she so keen on getting away from him at all costs? Was something wrong? Did he stir up bad memories? Was she not comfortable being around him? Did she get into a fight and now some assassin is on her tail?

He shook himself and fixed his hat. He was over thinking stuff again. A bad habit he has: Ask to many questions, only a few get answered.

"Oh well. Best not to dwell on it. I'm sure the answer will make it self clear." He fixed himself another brew of tea. "Luke will be frozen to the bone." He said to himself, trying to atleast find something productive to do.

Doctor Atnas Sualc walked down stairs. "Ah. There you are! I would like to inform you that your daughter will be better by tommorow. You seem busy, so I'll leave my card on the table."

"Thank you very much. Would you like a cup of tea before you go?" Layton offered.

The doctor declined. "No thank you. I have much more bussiness to attend to. Perhaps when we meet again we can sit and chat. Though I am more fond of hot chocolate than tea."

"Erm. Yes. Quite. Thank you again." He turned to his tea.

The snow bearded man spoke once more before disappearing out the door. "Look out for your boy, Hershel. You don't realize how lucky you are to have him."

Layton's eyes widened and looked at the door, only to find it wide open.

Luke ran in. "Professor!"

Layton quickly composed himself. "Yes, my boy?"

"Can Clive stay with us?" He asked, his blue orbs giving him the kicked puppy look.

The professor turned away and lowered his hat over his eyes. How could anyone say no to that face? "I wasn't aware he was released. Where is he now?"

Luke grinned. He knew this battle was won. "He says yes, Clive!"

The ex-convict walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Hello Professor. Long time, no see."

Layton tipped his hat to him before returning to serving tea. "Good to see you, Clive. I mean no offense when I say this, but how did you get out?"

Clive and Luke shared a glance. "It was a miracle." they said at once.

Layton raised a brow at this, but decided to talk about it later. "Oh, Luke! Emmy is-"

"Here to spend Christmas with us? I know. She almost ran us over today." He said in a playful tone.

"She what!"

"Mm! Is that tea I smell? You haven't changed a bit!" Everyone stared at the young woman entering the room. "What?"

Inspecter Chelmey and his bobby, Barton, were in Scotland Yard. Chelmey looked over the papers. "This doesn't make sense. How in blazes can the crime rate sky rocket like this?"

Barton munched on his sandwich. "I don't know _munch_. Maybe they thought they could get away with it this season."

"Barton. I wasn't talking stealing or murder. Random people have started fighting each other for no absolute reason!"

On the report, were a list of fight break outs around the city of London.

_It has started. Only those chosen can solve the riddle of Christmas madness._

Clive stared at the note. He was in his new room and something irked him to look at that paper. Instead of his release, it was this message. He glanced out the window. The winds had suddenly changed. He only two questions on his mind.

"What is going on here, and how can I stop it?"

* * *

><p>This one was admittedly rushed. I'm not to proud of it, but I refuse to look back! It can only get better from here!<p>

Remember: A Review a Chapter Continues the Laughter~


	5. The Twelve Days gone Wrong

**Professor Layton and the Three Guys that Walked Into a Bar**

Hello! This was supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to combine them to make it more lengthy. Enjoy!

And I'm sorry about last chapter, to those who got lost. It was quicky, and I assumed you guys would get it. I apologize for that. I might rewrite it, but do not get your hopes up. Now onwards!

Layton: I'm not sure I like this story.

Sorry, but your opinion doesn't matter here. Luke! Take it away!

Luke: If Gatita101 owned us, we would be released from Japan alot faster.

* * *

><p><em>Irksome. That's what it was. His blood boiled with anger. He just felt intense hatred.<em>

It was twelve days till Christmas, and something was _very wrong here._

Layton rubbed his face. "I must be extremely tired." He muttered. He looked at his calender. "Twelve days... but why do I feel so... apprehensive. Like something is about to go wrong."

"It's that famous intuition of yours, I just know it."

The man turned to see his apprentice standing out the doorway of his office room. "Now Luke. You should be in bed."

"So should you." Was the snarky reply.

Layton chuckled to himself. Same old Luke. "I never asked: How was America?"

"_Dangerous._" He muttered darkly.

"W-what?"

"It's an okay place, if you want to take the risk of getting shot walking outside your house."

Layton decided he'd rather not question it anymore. "Um..."

"So how is Emmy?" Luke insinuated.

Layton went from calm and relaxed, to surprised and almost frantic. What could Luke know, that he couldn't figure out?

Luke looked almost appalled. "You... you really don't know?"

He just shook his head. "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Remind me to never place a twenty on you."

The Professor gasped. "Luke! You shouldn't gamble-"

"It was a joke."

"..." Ever since he came back from America, his speach pattern had changed. He would use the most peculier expressions.

There was a moment of silence. Then Luke heard it. A breaking sound. Like glass, but with a jingly sound. Like a bell.

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked.

Layton sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know what you heard, but leave me out of it."

Luke raised a brow at this. The Professor being rude? Now something was definately wrong.

"Are you alright? Maybe we should get some sle-"

"Luke. Just shut up."

WHAT did he just say?

"Excuse me?" Luke asked, irritably.

The once kind man now glared daggers at the boy in blue. "Why did you even bother coming back here?"

Luke wanted to speak, but couldn't. His mouth gaped like a fish.

"Stop that. That isn't something a true gentlemen would do, but wait. Your NOT a gentlemen." He said a cruelfully teasing voice.

That last statement cut him open. Anger, resentment, and neglectment bled to the surface. It bubbled within him, until he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Well, your sure as hell not acting like a gentlemen yourself!"

"Oh please! Your nothing but a joke! How could you ever think to compare yourself to me!"

Luke tilted his head so his hat covored his eyes. "Well the jokes on you, _Hershel_. The only reason I wanted to become your apprentice, was to get away from my father! I hated him, and you! You have good eyes, but could never see right under your nose. The real person being deceitful to you,_ was me_!"

Layton stood up and walked over to the fourteen year old in long quick strides. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one gets away with duping _me_." He grounded out his teeth.

"I. Just. Did." Luke enunciated.

"Get. Out. Of my house."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll murder you."

"I'll tell Claire you said 'Hi'."

Something snapped within Layton. He didn't know what. Depression, sadness, rage, dissapointment, and a dash of guilt blended in his chest. It felt awful. He wanted to both hurt something, and go cry in a corner.

Luke, satisfied with his words, left the room.

_It has started. Harmony has shattered, and we need you to help us._

Clive stared at the paper create new sentences. "I think i've gone nuts."

_You are not nuts!_

"Can a crazy person be aware if they're crazy?"

_No. Now back to the task at hand! You are going to play a small role._

"And that would be?" He asked dubiously.

_To save Christmas! Something dear to us has broken, and we can only repair it if you do as we say. This will be our last message to you, so listen carefully: This paper is going to turn into a small packet. In it will be all the magic you need. It it limitless, but do not lose the packet. It will save your friends._

And as promised, the paper folded into a seed packet. He poured the contents out. A never ending stream of silver, sparkly star-dust.

Clive blinked. "This holiday just got interesting."

What he didn't know, was the disaster being held downstairs.

Emmy body slammed the poor teen.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Clive walked downstairs to see Emmy wrestling Luke to the ground. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Was the neutral reply.

"Riiight." He walked into the kitchen to see Flora in distraught.

"Oh no! On no! The ham is burnt!" She cried onto her knees.

He looked at her as if she grew a second head. Why was she being so dramatic? "Flora?"

Flora glared daggers at him and started throwing knives at him. "Get away! You-y-you KIDNAPPER!"

Clive ducked out of room for his life. "H-hey! I'm sorry about that! I wasn't in my right - WHOA!" The knive flew over his head and embedded his hat to the wall. He gulped at how close he was to losing his life.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The words 'No' and 'Hell', in some arrangement, made its way to his head as he ran up stairs and into Layton's study. "Pro-Professor! Everyone downstairs has gone mad!"

"Oh, cry me a river."

Clive saw the man sitting his chair, back facing him. "Oh god, not you too." He had a thought. _'Right now is as good for a miracle as any.'_

Clive opened the stardust packet and flung silver dust on Layton: It made him angry.

"What was THAT!" He abrubtly stood.

_'I need to get out of here!'_

"I know your in there!"

Just great. Flora was just outside, trying to carve open the door with a knife. Angry Professor or angry Flora? Which was safest?

Just then, Layton pulled a thin sword out from behind his desk.

_'Okay. New question: Sword or knife?'_ He decided, a knife was safer. Besides, Flora wasn't a master swordsman, but Layton was.

Clive yanked open the door, side stepping the golden apple and making a dash for the door. He could hear two set of feet chasing him down.

The door was only a room away, but fate (and I ;D) had other plans.

He tripped over Emmy's leg. The packet flew from his grasp, the dust fell on Luke, who somehow flipped Emmy to the floor with him on her back.

"Oh not again!" Clive screamed.

"Clive, what's wrong?"

Clive opened his dark blue eyes to see the young boy stare at him with big, light blue innocent eyes.

"What?" He whispered. If Luke was fine, then why-

His train of thought was destroyed by a knife narrowly missing his hand.

"Fl-Flora! What are you doing!" Luke exclaimed in shock and fear.

Emmy wrestled Luke back to the ground. "Pay attention!" She hissed.

The ex-convict looked at the menacing figures of the Professor and Flora. "Sorry, Luke! I'll come back for you later!" He ran out the house and into the streets of London.

It was chaos.

Families were argueing and fighting each other. People had weapons: guns, knives, bats and other harmful objects. The animals didn't look to happy either. Packs of wild dogs snapped at each others throats for a scrap of meat. Cars were crashing. He was almost run over!

"What is going on here!"

The church bell rang. It was officially midnight: Eleven days till Christmas.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the fic. I will be posting as quickly as possible!<p>

Remember: A Review a Chapter Continues the Laughter~


	6. Mentor Vs Apprentice

**Professor Layton and that Sexy Santa Over in the Corner**

I told you I would update fast! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Like I said: I want to finish this by Christmas morning. I hope you enjoy!

Layton: Now see here! I would never attack Lu-

Shush! Your spoiling the chapter! Take it away Luke! ... Luke?

Arianna: -finishes tying up Luke with an apple in his mouth- I'm sorry, but Luke will out of commition for the moment.

Wow. And I thought Emmy was the crazy girlfriend type. Take it away Arianna.

Arianna: Gatita101 does not own us. If she did, Luke would never have left all by my lonesome in Misthallery!

Buuuurn dude~

Luke: -spits out apple- Then just come with us!

Yeeeah. I'm censoring you two now. Go and argue to your hearts content. Onwards!

* * *

><p>Luke struggled. Emmy was just to heavy, plus much older than him. "Pro-Professor! What's wrong with Emmy!"<p>

Layton stabbed his sword onto the floorboard like a walking cane. "_You_."

Suddenly Luke's memory came back to him. That fight. _'Oh my god! He'll hate me and send me home!'_ Tears prickled his eyes and he couldn't swallow them down. A hand crashing his forehead to the floor reminded him another fight. "_Emmy_!" He growled. That last hit really hurt.

"Quit your crying and fight like a man!" Emmy continuously pushed the boy into the ground, as if trying to squish him.

"Emmy! Knock it off! Your not acting like yourse-" Luke tasted floor-filth.

"Shut up! Did I say you could talk back to me!"

"Mph!" He tried to push Emmy off of him, but was in vain. Then an idea struck him. "Hey Emmy. Let me go or else I'll tell the Professor!"

Layton looked down at the boy like a classy snob. He brandished his sword, as if preparing for something. "What could a brat like you know, that I don't? It's preposterous!"

"Emmy likes y-mph!"

Emmy slammed his head down to the floor, in hopes of cracking his head open. "Y-you shut up!"

Luke could feel a something warm trickle down his face. _'Great. My forehead is bleeding.'_ He pushed himself up, finding Emmy's hold had weakened from that comment. _'Nows my chance!'_ Acting fast, Luke elbowed Emmy on the chest. She rubbed her chest in pain. He rolled her off and ran behind a table.

The Profesor stalked his boy slowly. He was the predator and Luke was his prey. "You'll rue the day you thought you get the best of _me_, Luke Triton."

Luke shivered at how ominious and murderous his mentor could sound. He truly felt his clock was cleaned. _'Well, atleast this table could buy me some time.'_

That thought was short lived when his mentor slashed downwards, and left a perfectly symmetrical, clean cut through the table. It collapsed, as if bowing to its master, leaving Luke in his direct path.

He shut his eyes in anticipation. Just waiting for his teacher to do him in. _'I am so dead!'_

**Now what kind of gentlemen thinks like that?**

Luke opened his eyes in shock. He knew that voice. "P-Profe-" No. He was still looking at him spitefully.

**Now Luke. Promise me you wont ever give in so easily. Fight for your life if you have to. Even if I am the one standing in your way.**

After that. Nothing.

"So how would you like me to go about it?" Layton grinned evilly. "Shall I slice you open and hang your inwards out to dry? How about I cut you to bits. Cut your head off? Feed you to the panthers? No you could convince them not to eat you. Forget that last part."

"Pro-Professor! Snap out of it! Your not really like this! It's me! Luke! Remember? Apprentice number one?"

"_Assistant no. two_."

"NOT NOW EMMY!"

Layton stared at him, as if pondering his words. "Luke..."

There was hope! "Yes, Professor?"

"Prepare to die!" He lunged quickly, aiming to stab his throat.

Luke barely dodged in time. He rolled out of the way and ran towards the door.

But Emmy was already there, putting a strange lock on it and placing the key in her bra. "Going somewhere, pipsqueek?"

"Oh no." He whispered in horror. There went his only escape route out of the house.

Luke gasped at the feel of air on his head. He shakily turned to see Layton with his hat embedded in his sword.

"This is what your head will look like." He smirked darkly, his face intimidating by the shadows crawling his face.

Clive dived into an alley, hoping no one would jump him. "Good god. What am I supposed to do NOW!"

"Die!"

Clive swiftly turned to catch Flora's wrist. The one holding the knife!

"Let go of me you asshole!" She cried, fresh tears pouring from her face.

"Flora! Calm down!" He squeezed her wrist, making her drop the knife.

Flora thrashed madly in his grip. "How can you tell me to calm down! You don't even know me! The person I love doesn't even care about me!" She crashed her face into his chest.

Clive let go in surprise. "F-Flora." He found he arms hugging his middle. How was he supposed to comfort her?

"Th-there was a picture under his pillow... and... how could I tell him!" She sobbed loudly.

This girl was plain mad. One minute trying to kill him, the next minute, crying about her unrequited love. He rolled his eyes at her petty problem. "Maybe this will help you come to your senses." He opened the packet above her head and poured stardust, hoping it would have the same effect as Luke.

Flora froze on his chest. Her doe eyes looked up into his, still fresh with tears. "Cl-Clive?"

He gently hugged her frame. "It's okay now. Your safe."

She shivered. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Shh. I know. Lets just go back and get Luke."

Flora's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Luke!"

Clive suddenly didn't feel to good. "W-whats wrong?"

"The Professor has a sword! He'll kill Luke!"

Clive laughed. "Pfft! Him? Hurt Luke? I doubt it. What could those two fight about?"

Flora shook his shoulders. "Clive! The Professor THREATENED Luke! I heard them argue when I woke up! He said he would MURDER him!"

"Oh god."

Both ran back to the house quickly. Clive tried to open the door, only to find it locked! "Dammit!" He pressed his ear to the door, hearing the faint sound of crashing objects and screaming. "Luke! Can you hear me! Open the door!"

He heard the distanced reply. "Kind. Of. Busy!"

Was that a clang of metal he heard?

Back inside, Luke ran inside Layton's room and locked the door with a 99 picarat sliding puzzle, hoping it would buy him enough time to escape.

Luke bashed his head with his fists. "Come on, Luke! Think!"

He couldn't escape through the window, since it was barred with a password. He doubt he could figure it out in time.

"I know your in there Luke! Don't think a mere puzzle will stop me!"

Luke shivered in fear. He was running out of time!

Then he remembered what the Professor's voice told him: **Fight for your life if you have to. Even if I am the one standing in your way.**

His eyes widened. "I can't fight someone three times my size, let alone the Professor! He'll shishkabob me where I stand!" He cryed, as if argueing with the voice.

A wind flew past him. He saw three little lights flying around him. Was this possible?

At this point, Luke would believe anything. "Can you help me?"

One of the lights flew towards the closet. The other two pushed him from behind.

"So, whatever is in there, will help me?" He questioned. What could it hurt? Definately not more than whats currently outside the room.

"Ah ha! Every puzzle has an answer!"

Luke panicly opened the door and started sifting everything that could possible help him. Then he found it.

In the way back, was an old, but gently used sword. It had a petite silver blade and black handle.

"Are you kidding me!" He shouted at the sprites. "I don't know how to use this! I may as well tie a red cloth over my eyes and take a smoke! I'm done for!"

**Luke, I'm appalled. I thought I told you; a true gentlemen stays calm in any situation.**

"Oh, NOW you show up! I-" He froze at what he said. "Professor!"

**Pick up the sword and prepare for battle. Remember those few lessons you've learned, and get away when you can.**

Luke plucked the weapon from its resting place. He gazed at its simplistic beauty.

The door opened. Layton, in all his devilish glory, walked in with a smirk. He glanced at Luke and laughed melodically. "You think you can best me?" He raised his sword in a pose. "Lets see what you can do. En garde!"

Luke dodged to the right and ran out the door.

"He technically meant, look for an opening and run. He didn't say to actually stick around and fight!" He said almost humorously.

A foot tripped him. His blade flew from his hands. Now he was defenseless! Sure he hadn't really planned on using it, but it was a great comfort to have in the least!

Emmy stood over him cracking her knuckles. "Hello. Care to play a little game?"

"W-what kind of game?" He asked fearfully.

"Tag! Your it!" She punched the floor, where his head was, breaking through the floor. Luke quickly stumbled to his feet, grabbed the sword and ran towards the exit. The lock Emmy had installed? It was a puzzle:

**Puzzle no. 001**

**Headgear Hell**

**25/25 Picarats**

_You have four people wearing different articles of headwear. Person A is wearing a tophat. Person B is wearing goggles. Person C is wearing a hoodie. Person D is wearing a beanie cap. Which one of them is NOT wearing a hat? Remember, that the article must be thought of in use._

Luke thought the puzzle over in his head, visualizing each item and its functions. His eyes snapped open. "I think I've got it!"

* * *

><p>Just so you know. When someone ties a red cloth over their eyes and smoke a cigarette, it means they accept there untimely death.<p>

Think you can answer my puzzle? No really! I made it up! On the bus! On my way to school! God I need a life. Its sad when your looking at your fellow students and think up a puzzle. UDG! Whats WRONG with me!

Anyone who can answer this in their review gets to an elf! Consider it a cameo! But answer quickly! You got until I update next, and remember, I want to finish this before Christmas, and thats a few days away!

Layton: A very interesting puzzle. One can conclude, that the most obvious wears are most definately-

SHUT IT LAYTON! Don't ruin it for them! Hey, by the way, how's Luke and Arianna?

Layton: -points to them kissing under a mistletoe-

... Oh my...


	7. Eight Little Reindeer

**Professor Layton and the Eight Little Reindeer clickclickclick Down in the Chimney Goes Ol' Saint Nick!**

Welcome back! Just so you know, only one person attempted my puzzle. For shame! Some PL fans you are ='(. I'm not going to say the answer~

Luke: Well THATS not nice.

-sticks tongue out- Just say the disclaimer.

Luke: You know the drill.

* * *

><p>The door clicked open. "Yes!" Luke exclaimed, freedom within his grasp. He quickly opened the door and left the sword behind, closing the door on the way out, undoing the puzzle. "Clive! Flora! We need to get out of here! Now!"<p>

Clive stared at the boy. "Your bleeding! And where's your hat?"

Luke replied with a monotone, "Where's yours?"

"Touché."

Flora looked at them. She never saw Luke without his hat before. His hair was just like Clive's! They looked like brothers!

"Flora!"

Flora snapped out of her daze. "A what?"

Luke grabbed her hand. "Lets go!"

All three made a mad dash across London, trying to find a place to hide from everyones crazyness.

"Clive! What are we going to do? Everyones nuts!" Luke said.

Clive turned a corner. "No clue!" He huffed. "All I can say is- What is _that_!"

Something big and red fell from the sky. An eight reindeer sleigh parked right infront of them.

Clive stared in shock. Flora was speechless. Luke exclaimed, "Cool!" and ran towards it.

Flora stepped back. "W-what? I-I thought It was all a fairy tale!"

Clive gave her shoulder a reasuring squeeze. "I thought so aswell, but we'll just have to accept it. Lets get inside!" Luke was already in. He stared at the red reins with silver bells. He picked them up and struck. Clive and Flora, who were just climbing on, almost flew off when they started flying. Clive grabbed her hand and climbed in. Clive pushed Luke and grabbed the reins. "No! From now on, I drive!"

Luke pouted. "Whatever."

Flora giggled in delight. "Look down! Everything is so beautiful up here!"

"Wow! I wonder if we're really heading to the North Pole!" Luke exclaimed, then started talking to the reindeer.

Clive ignored this and scooted towards Flora. "So what was that about?" he said in a hushed tone.

Flora glanced over her shoulder, her hair waving around wildly. "What was what?"

"You said something strange back there. Someone you like doesn't like you back, correct?"

Flora gasped. "I-I said that?"

"Yes."

Flora shifted in her seat. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Because it's Luke?" He smirked.

Flora gasped and nudged his arm. "Shut up!" She whispered harshly.

He grinned. "So I was right."

Flora blushed. "Stop it. He's right there!"

"Don't worry. He's to occupied with the reindeer to notice." He said, which was true. The sled was also very wide, they were on one side, while Luke was on the other side.

Flora could see the boy clicking his tongue and neighing to them. The noises he made were so cute.

Clive shook his head. It was worse than he thought! "So he had a picture of a girl under his pillow. Maybe he's over her."

Flora sadly shook her head. "No. The Professor told me not to get my hopes up." She snuggled into his arm. "That girl is a friend from his home town. He said Luke would always worry about her endlessly. She even gave him a goodbye kiss when he left with the Professor. She's been waiting for him for almost four years."

Clive bit his lip. There was nothing to say to that. That girl was there first, and evidently held Luke's heart. Flora didn't stand a chance against such a devoted girl. "They haven't spoken to each other for almost four years?"

"They wrote letters."

"And you've read them?" He asked suspiciously. He wouldn't be surprised. She had to have snooped if she knew about a picture under his pillow.

"... One or two." She admitted. "He... he really cares for her, and misses her deeply."

Clive could practically hear her heart break. He looked at the boy talking to the reindeer. He wanted to hate him for making a girl feel like this, but he couldn't. It was her own fault for snooping, and it wasn't his fault he had his eyes on someone else.

"What's her name?"

Flora's tearful eyes snapped open. "W-what?" She was afraid. She didn't want to say that name. It would break her sense of reality. The thought of him loving someone else broke her heart, but saying that name? It would break her soul.

"You heard me. What is her name?" He slightly enunciated. He was both curious and sure. Curious about the lucky girl, and sure Flora needed to do this to move on. Her unhealthy obsession with the boy would only lead to her downfall.

Flora choked back tears. "A-Ari- Clive! Please don't make me do this!" She said louder than she intended.

"Flora. Is something wrong?"

Both parties turned to see a curious Luke. His brown hair ruffled by the wind.

Clive was the first to speak, shifting his body to block Flora's tearful state. "Oh nothing. Have the reindeers said anything useful?"

Luke's eyes lit up drastically. "Oh yes! We're going to the North Pole to Help Santa save Christmas!"

Clive sat in silence. "And he chose us?" He said, not believing the fact Santa chose a band of society misfits: A boy who can talk to animals, a girl raised by robots, and an ex-terrorist. Seriously?

The winds strongly picked up. The gentle snow turned into hail. It bombarded them mercilessly.

Clive could have sworn he heard one of the reindeer bark.

"Cupid says they're sorry about the hail!" Luke shouted.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Tell him to get us out of here!"

"Cupid is a she!"

"Whatever!"

Luke translated what he said to them. "Dasher says we'll have to suck it up."

Clive growled. "Suck it up! Tell him-"

"Dasher's a girl!"

"..."

Flora ducked under the seat, the boys followed suit. They were, somewhat, protected from the hail. When the thumping stopped, Luke poked his head out. "Prancer says we're close!"

"Well tell him."

"Girl."

"Are they _all_ girls!" Clive exclaimed.

Luke looked at him exasperated. "Clive, why do you think the're called 'eight tiny reindeer'? The females are small!"

Clive smack himself. "Nevermind! Tell _the girls_ to hurry up. It's freezing up here!"

"Well _thats_ rude."

Luke and Clive froze. They looked to see the reindeer closer to them talking. "It's Donner, just so you know."

"You can talk!"

"It's okay for a little boy to talk to animals, but not an animal to talk to humans?" She raised a brow.

Clive blinked and leaned in his seat. "I don't even..." He could feel a headache coming on.

"Prepare for crash landing!" Comet laughe maniacally.

"Whoa!" All three screamed, holding onto each other desperately.

The eight reindeer flew low to he ground, skidding slowly to a stop.

Luke was the first to open his eyes. "Wow!"

Flora and Clive opened theirs to see the amazement that awaited them.

* * *

><p>Note: It is speculated, all of Santa's reindeer are female. And yes, female reindeer can grow horns. Just thought I'd throw that in the story.<p>

I have become an AriannaxLuke shipper! Sorry Flora, but I love canon couples more. For anyone curious enough, heres an AMV I watched of the two. Beware some spoilers though if you havent played Last Spectar. Just remove the spaces:

www. youtube. com/watch?v=XhW4nHca1Nk

Wasn't it just so adorable? I was borderline shipping, but this made me take the Ariuke cake! Or should I call it Luanna?

Luke: -Rolls eyes while blushing- Okay! We get it! Now aren't you supposed to be finishing the next chapter?

Says the boy still tied up in red ribbon. By the way, Ari, nice touch with the bow on his head. He looks like a preset under a tree.

Arianna: -Hugs him while he growls- Your so cute when you blush.

Layton: -Awkwardly coughs loudly- Shouldn't we end this already?

Emmy: -Hugs him from behind- Now, now. Your just jealious Luke has a girlfriend~

Aaaaand on that note! I take my leave! Have fun girls!


	8. Santa's Workshop

**Professor Layton and the Ghost of Christmas FuTuRe**

I'll be honest guys, I don't think I'm gonna make my deadline. There are way to many plot points for me to get through. I may have to switch my new deadline to New Years. So sue me! This was my first Christmas Special, okay! I wanted it to be a big story! I actually wasn't planning anything for New Years, but I guess this could be for both Christmas AND New Years. I hope you enjoy and forgive my miscalculations.

Luke: Merry Christmas! Oh! And She doesn't own us.

Layton: And thankfully, never will.

Emmy: Professor! That wasn't very gentlemenly at all!

Flora: On with the drama!

* * *

><p>Emmy prowled the house. It was quiet. To quiet. Something she hated to death. She was a girl of drama! Of action! Adventure called to her! This was way to boring! Nothing was happening!<p>

Emmy Altava clutched her head and screamed to the heavens. "DAMMIT LUKE!" Her thoughts were muddled. Did she love Layton? Yes she did. He saved her! Should she feel grateful? Yes!

Then why was she so conflicted? She didn't feel like herself! Something was wrong with her! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

"I'm not me! YES I AM!"

Tears streamed down her face. It hurt SO MUCH! It was like two people were inside her head! An angel and a devil fighting to take control of her! One minute she remembered attacking poor Luke and feeling guilty, the next she wanted to see his head smash wide open. _Why_?

The ex-assistant sobbed in her knees, cradling a blue hat. A newsboy cap, to be exact. She stroked it almost lovingly. Her memories blurred over. All she knew, was that this hat was important somehow.

Emmy opened her eyes. She saw something silver on the hat. Was it covored in glitter? Confused, she blew on it, and choked on the dust that decided to fly down her throat. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god!" She stood to her feet and ran upstairs. She knocked on Luke's door. "Luke! Are you in there?"

Silence.

Emmy waved her head in denial. "Oh no." She bashed open the door with her foot, ultimately breaking it down.

The room was empty.

She searched in Flora and Clive's room. Same result.

"PROFESSOR!" She screeched to the top of her lungs. Then she clasped her mouth shut. "He's going to hate me." She said in a very small, infantile voice. The Professor cared so much about those three. They were like his children, and she _lost_ them! It also didn't help, she remembered making Luke bleed. _Bleed_! "When he regains his sense, he's going to _kill_ me!"

"Emmy. What is wrong?"

Emmy froze and turned slowly. There he was. Though more evil looking: the dark aura made him look absolutely delicious~.

_'Down girl!'_ She thought to herself. Now was not the time to oogle him! "Erm... d-do you know where Luke went?" She stuttered.

Layton scowled. "No. Why?"

Emmy was taken back by this. "Y-your not worried about him. Not even in the slightest? I thought he was like a son to you!"

"NO! No. He is not! He is nothing more than a childish brat that wanted nothing more than to run away from home. Pathetic. Doesn't even want to face his own problems. Damn brat thi-"

"Professor! I thought true gentlemen didn't curse! Nor did they talk about someone behind there backs!"

Layton glared at her, as if what she said had hurt him. "Good day." He muttered and wandered off.

Emmy was shocked. This man was _not_ the Professor they adored so much. This man was cold, and murderous. His heart held no compassion for living things. He just wanted to see red, metalic liquid.

She quickly made a promise to herself. "I need to find the kids. Then help him." She tore the puzzle lock off the door, and ran outside into the cold night, Luke's cap firmly on her head. (No questions were asked when they saw her with such a familiar hat).

Back at the North Pole, Luke jumped off the sled and ran inside the largest building, jumping around like a little boy on Christmas day... wait...

Clive and Flora still didn't register the fact that they were in Santa's place. It was beautiful.

They were in a city. Many large homes were lined down snow covored streets. Elves, dressed in red or green, were pulling wagons and using other methods of transportation, such as carriages pulled by bulky reindeer. Clive noted they were double the size of Santa's reindeer, so they must have been male.

Flora snapped back to reality, and realized she and Clive were still hugging. Blushing furiously, she quickly leaped from his grasp and jumped off the sled. "C-come on! Luke went this way!"

Clive glanced at the flower child. "Alright." He jumped off the sled and followed her inside.

There heads spun in wonder. The place was HUGE! Billions of elves worked on making toys on either a work table, or a conveyor belt. The glass dome above them made it seem they were inside a giant snow globe, and the walls were a golden yellow, lined with lots of decorations, such as reefs, mistletoes and bells.

"Over here!"

Flora and Clive looked up to see Luke on the second floor, standing next to a large man in red, with snow white hair and a beard. Their eyes widened in shock.

Clive's apprehensive form quickly calmed. "You. Your the man who let me out of jail."

Flora stepped from behind him. "And your the Doctor."

Santa's eyes twinkled. "Atnas Sualc"

Flora repeated the name in thought. "Atnas Sualc... Santa Claus?" She fisted her hair. "I'm so stupid!"

Santa bellowed out a cheerful laughed. "Hohoho! Don't feel that way! It was the idea." He ushered a motion with his hand. "Come up here and have milk and cookies with us!"

Luke crammed a Santa shaped cookie in his mouth. "It's dewishush!"

Santa patted his head. "No talking with your mouth full." He wagged a finger.

Luke swallowed. "Oh! Sorry. That wasn't very gentlemenly of me."

Climbing up the stairs, Clive noticed Luke's cut. "Luke. What happened to your cut?"

"Santa healed me!"

"Amazing."

Santa patted Luke's head. "Why don't you go play some reindeer games, while I tell them whats going on. Okay?"

Luke eeped an excited. "Okay!" And ran off to explore.

"Young Luke already knows everything."

Clive was taken back by this. "But we just got here!"

Now Santa was patting Clive's head. "Time passes by different in here. It's complicated to explain in detail. Time passes by quickly in the workshop, than outside."

Flora was confused. "Then how do you make the toys in time?"

"Oh no! Not like that. Time is sped up in here so the elves work faster."

Now Clive was confused. "So wouldn't that mean time is just slower outside?"

"No. Time is faster _inside_ the workshop."

"But that doesn't-"

"Alot of things don't make sense. Sometimes things are better understood by the mind than explained in words."

Clive decided to take that advice into consideration.

The group walked inside a red and white living room. It was beautifully dim with red walls line with white garlands on them. There was cozy fireplace, with a table and sofas. On the table was a tray of different cookies in holiday shapes: chocolate chip, peppermint, and gingerbread. Flora took a gingerbread reindeer. An elf in red, with brown hair came in and served them a cup of hot chocolate. "Careful, its hot." She said, and walked out,

Santa took a long sip. "Absolutely delicious!"

Clive and Flora took a sip as a sign of respect. It'd be rude to not take up his hospitality.

Santa put his mug on the table. "Now as you know, everyone has gone down the rabbit hole."

"Why is that?" Clive asked absentmindly, dipping a cookie in his chocolate and eating it. They were so good! It was as if they were magically delicious... wait...

"That's because, it's been broken." He stated simply.

Flora tilted her head. "Broken? Like a robot?"

"Hohoho. No, no. The magic has been broken."

Clive looked up from his beveridge. "Magic?"

Santa got up from his seat and walked over to the fireplace. He reached inside one of the stockings. "Yes. You see, for as long as this world existed, I have been delivering presents to the good boys and girls of the world." He rummages in it and pulled out a snow globe. He sat back down handing it to them.

Both looked into it, seeing flashes of many children and families.

"But in today's society, it would be against the law to go inside a persons home uninvited. I'm a saint. I try to abide the law when I can. So I'm afraid to say, that I cannot continue delivering gifts. I was put into this world to make children smile, but I'm afraid my time is almost up."

"But what does that have to do with everyone going mad?" Clive asked.

"Everything, I'm afraid." He sighed. "Christmas lives within the heart of the people. Children who believe in me are the source of my power. Of our existence. Nowadays, people have become greedy and lustful. They don't have the same heart as they did a long time ago. Only very few still feel the magic when Christmas is near, and spread it to others. But it never spreads far enough. More kids are acting naughty than ever before! The toys we make, we give them to charity. Our society of giving has almost become dead. The only thing I can do, is ride my sleigh, and leave behind my magic."

Clive pulled the packet. "Like the stuff you gave me?"

Santa took it out of his hand. "Yes. The very same. Though some people wont be affected."

Clve had an epiphany. "Like the Professor!"

"But why?" Flora asked.

"Because they hold to much darkness in their hearts."

Clive snorted. "The Professor? Darkness? He's to kind for that!"

"Don't let appearence fool you. He was quite naughty at Luke's age."

"..."

"..."

"Hohoho! I see your speechless!" He continued. "His love for Claire is what drives him. It is both good and bad. He refuses to let her go and move on with his life. That darkness. That regret is what manifests him this night."

Only the crackling of the fire drowned the silince.

"Then how do we save Christmas." Clive whispered. All he understood, was that nobody believed in Santa. Everyone was becoming selfish, and because of the lack of belief, and the law, Santa's magic was dying out. And no magic equaled the apocolypes.

"I chose you three, because your hearts are in the right place." Santa picked up the snow globe and put it in Clive's hand. "You know what you did was wrong, and wish to make your amends. You have a _very_ strong sense of justice. Something to be very admired." He told him in a proud tone. "If you ever feel yourself lost, look into this globe to remember what is most important to you."

Clive couldn't look away from the man. It was like he was hypnotized. "Th-thank you."

He faced Flora. "You are a lovely young women with a heart of gold. Your kind has become quite rare." He reached into his pocket, he pulled out a silver chained knecklace, "_You_ are the Golden Apple. Never forget that." He reached over her neck and did the clasp.

Flora looked down to see a golden apple blossom hanging from the chain. "Oh, thank you!" She hugged the man, as if he was her own father.

"So what did you give Luke?" Clive couldn't help but wonder.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Flora echoed. "Why?"

Clive agreed. "Isn't that abit mean?"

Santa chuckled. "Luke already has what he always wanted. Can you guess what that is?" His eyes twinkled.

Clive crossed his arms. What could Luke already have, that they didn't? Then it accord to him. "Love." He said under his breath. Flora heard him and touched her heart. That was the answer.

All his life, Luke had what they lacked: a loving family. Sure, he may never had a great relationship with his father, but he had the Professor. They were a family even before Flora came along. Something they envied Luke for. He may scold the boy more than Flora, but only because he wanted Luke to be the best he could be. A true gentlemen.

"They always did... leave me behind. He trusts Luke more than me."

Santa dabbed the tear from her eye with a cloth. "Now don't take it like that. Hershel loves you very much. Fathers tend to worry more about their daughters, because the world is filled with very bad people who target young women like yourself. He just wants to protect you."

Flora smiled. She liked the sound of that. "Father."

"And I know he will love you as he does them." He patted Clive's head.

Clive laughed alittle. "I'm sure."

**The clock struck midnight: Ten days 'till Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Note: I was in karate for six months, so I remember the code somewhat. Emmy was extremely upset, not only did she attack a friend, but broke the rules. NEVER under any circumstance do you attack somone, unless its for self defense or the defense of another person. I don't think she would want to break her uncle's honor.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More will be coming your way soon enough! Review quickly~ Remember: A-

Luke/Clive/Flora/Arianna: A Review a Chapter!

Layton/Emmy: Continues the Laughter!

You guys are _good_!


	9. A Girl Who's Name Starts With 'A'

**Professor Layton and the _OhIGiveUp!_**

Thanks to all who are reviewing my story! That is possibly my best Christmas present! Knowing so many people are enjoying my story. This chapter will have to be my longest yet! It's actually two chapter and a half put together, to make it extra lengthy.

* * *

><p>Finally finishing their chocolate, Flora and Clive left Santa to his own devices. They were very curious about the workshop. I mean, this was a once in a lifetime chance. Screw saving the world! They did <em>that<em> on a dayly basis.

"I wonder where Luke went..." Flora thought a loud.

Clive shrugged. "Knowing him, probably hugging the stuffing out of a teddy bear he found."

"Do you hear music?" Flora asked.

Clive strained his ears. He heard... singing? "It's behind this door!" They pushed it opened. What they saw floored them.

There was a crowd of elves, mostly female with hearts in their eyes, surrounding what seemed to be a giant theater. On the stage was Luke with a santa hat covoring one eye, with female elves, taller than normal, dancing and singing backup behind him. Key word:

_**Singing.**_

"I wont ask for much this Christmas. I wont even wish for snow!"

_"And I~"_

"And I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe!"

He was singing, 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. Guy version.

"I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I wont even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click!"

And he was actually _good_!

"Cuz I just want you hear tonight, holdin' on to me so tight! What more can I do? Oh baby! All I want for Christmas, is you!

"_Youuu baby!_"

"_Oh_. All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound children's laughter fills the air! And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa wont you bring me the one I really need? Wont you please bring my baby to me!"

The crowd of female elves went wild.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for! I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door! Oh I just want you for my own! _More_ than you could _ever _know! Make my wish come true! Baby, all I want for _Christmaaas~ is youuu~"_

_"You~ baby~"_

"All I want I want for Christmas is you baby!"

While Luke repeated the last choir, an elf, male, walked up to the pair and closed their mouths. "Dat kid wit you?" He asked irritated.

They nodded.

"Well get rid of him! He's taking all the girls!"

Clive would have never thought he would ever hear that in his entire life. **Ever**. Luke suddenly a ladies man? With _that_ kind of voice! Maybe miracles really did exist.

The music faded away and was quickly replaced by a roaring applause.

"_Ohmygog ohmygod! _I just _love_ him!"

"He his soooo _cute_! I want him!"

"Santa needs to put some of _that_ in _my _stocking!"

Clive had heard enough. "Excuse us! Coming through!"

"Hey look! He has a sexy older brother!"

Clive wanted to bash his skull in. Really? _These_ were Santa's little helpers? They're worse than the teenage girls back home!

"Hey Clive!" Luke jumped off the stage, running to meet up with him. The elves kissed and worshiped the ground he stepped on. One even whispered, "Call me." On passing by.

Clive shook his head. "Luke. I think you should never sing agai-"

Flora glomped him. "_Ohmygod!_ Luke! Why didn't you tell me you could sing! Your voice was _heavenly_!" She said with starry eyes.

Clive facepalmed. Did she already forget about the conversation they had on the sled?

"Oh _that_ was nothing! You should hear me play the violin!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"I can't wait." She whispered dreamily.

Luke shifted in her arms. "Uh. Flora? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Clive grabbed Flora by the shoulder and pulled her back. "**Anyways**. Luke, we are not here to play around. We're here to save the world!" He said. Even though he had planned on ditching responsability himself a few moments ago. Hypocrite.

Luke shuffled his feet. "I know. I'm sorry, but the elves told me they don't usually use the theater since they're always busy." He started playing with his hands. "So I thought-"

"So you thought you would sing a song for them. Correct?" The older boy answered.

"Yes." Was the meek reply.

Clived sighed. How could he be upset with someone who just wanted to be nice? Didn't really help he fact that scolding Luke would be like scolding himself. The resemblence they shared was too uncanny. Especially without the hats.

Flora nudged Clive's side. "Clive. How are we supposed to save Christmas if Santa didn't tell us?"

Clive's face fell. "U-um."

"I wish the Professor was here. He would know what to do." Luke said with sadness lacing his voice.

Clive growled. "Well he isn't!"

Luke jumped back in surprise. "Cl-Clive?"

"Do you think your special? Just because the Professor loves you more? Because he knew you longer?"

Luke was taken back by his random personality change. "Clive, what you _talking_ about?"

"Your always depending on him! Ever thought of thinking for yourself for once!"

Luke backed up, trying to get away from his elder. He looked ready to kill. Was he reverting back to insanity?

"I never had a family since mine **died**! I had to _grow up_ and live on my own! Everyone around me _died_ and left me! Why can't you learn for yourself! The Professor should ship you over seas where you belong!"

Luke felt his vision dotted by tears. "Cl-Clive! Please stop!"

"It isn't fair!"

Luke flinched at the loudness of his tone.

"I wonder what would have happened if he had tooken me in that day. Would he have met you? Or would you learn to fend for yourself? Like you should!" He pushed him. "Your a helpless little brat!"

Not able to take anymore, Luke got up and ran away crying.

Clive growled. He suddenly saw silver sparkles floating around him. "Wh-what?" He felt himself calm. He turned to see Santa, with Flora hiding behind him.

"You let the darkness in your heart consume you. Any longer, and you'd have ended up incurable like Hershel."

Clive looked down ashamed. _'A-am I really jealous of Luke? Of his relationship with the Professor?'_ He never much about it, but he realized it was true. He had saved his life and wanted to repay him. He even enjoyed the time spent wandering across 'Future London'. Did he really think of Layton as some pseudo father?

"I-I have to go find Luke." Clive stuttered and ran off.

Flora peeked nervously from behind the man. "S-Santa?"

"Don't worry Flora. Everything will be fine." He said, stroking his curly white beard. "How about some milk and cookies!"

Clive dashed under work benches and hopped over large boxes of presents. "Luke! I'm sorry!" He cried out, hoping to the heavens Luke would hear him and come back.

Clive ran ouside and saw footprints to big to belong to the elves. He followed them across the town, breaking alot of traffic rules in the process. The footsteps stopped infront of a small barn. "Figured you'd be with the reindeers." He said, then walked in.

The first thing that happened, was him getting bonerushed by eight tiny reindeer. No wait. Make it it nine. There was one with a shiny red nose. I wonder who _that_ could be.

"Why are you even in here?" Vixen growled.

"I-I need to find Luke." He said, intimidated by the large group ready to snap at his heels.

Prancer circled him. "Why? So you could make him feel bad again?"

"N-no! I want to apologize! I-I didn't mean what I said! I was possessed! I didn't mean any of it!" He argued with them.

"Yeah fricken right!" Cupid snorted. "What you said was what your heart really thought. _You_ are jealous." She stated simply.

Clive bit his lip. He heard soft sniffling. "Oh Luke." His heart panged with guilt. He made him cry. He made his little brother cry.

... brother?

Sensing his revelation, the reindeer stepped aside smiling, leaving a path for Clive. He walked past them, and looked in a stall, There was Luke, cuddling next to Rudolph.

"Luke." He spoke softly, afraid to scare the poor boy off.

Luke stopped moving. He turned his head slightly. His cheeks were wet. "What?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean it! I don't know what came over me! It was like something took over me and was making me say those awful things! I-"

"You never liked me, did you Clive? You want to replace me."

"No!"

"I-I understand."

Clive blinked. "You do?"

"I was being selfish."

"You were?" Clive asked, baffled at what Luke was saying.

"My parents are alive, while you were orphaned. You deserved the Professor more than I did." Luke's body shuddered. Another wave of tears hit him.

"No!"

Luke jumped.

"That's all wrong! Of course you deserved him! It doesn't matter whether I was an orphan or not! The Professor gave you more love than what your parents gave you. You needed him to show what a real family did: Love each other unconditionally."

Luke's frame shuddered. "Clive..." He murmured.

Clive gently picked the boy up and placed him on his lap, hugging him. "Your like a little brother to me. Honest to the Queen of England herself." He squeezed him lightly.

Luke felt like a teddy bear. Then he felt something wet. "Clive... are you crying?"

Clive didn't respond, but his body did start to shake. Memories were swarming his mind. That day in specific. The day he lost everything. The day he went insane. The day he plotted revenge.

"I'm a monster." He said airly under his breath.

Luke hugged the older boy. "No your not!"

Clive was sursrised by the fact that he heard him, and the hug. "Luke. I tried to destroy London and I made you cry. My heart is awful!"

"So is mine." Luke replied monotone. "I told the Professor I was only using him to run away. That's why he was so mad at me."

"You... never wanted to be his apprentice?" Clive asked in shock.

Luke shrugged. "Part of me wanted to go with him, as a legal excuse. The other part of me really wanted to be with him. Those days investigating Misthallery." His eyes had closed in thought. "I don't really know how... but I felt a click. Like I had met up with an old friend." He opened his eyes. "I don't understand what that feeling was, but I think it was fate. We were meant to be friends. We were meant to be a family."

He smirked. "Nice speech."

The animal lover fisted his collar and shook the laughing teen. "It was not meant to be a speech!"

"Can I be apart of that family?" He said.

Luke froze for a moment. Had Clive really asked that? "Y-you don't need permission Clive! The Professor would always accept you."

Now Clive was looking directly into his eyes. "But I'm asking you, Luke Triton. Not Layton."

It then dawned to Luke what Clive was asking, He knew the Professor would take him in no matter what. Layton would treat him like his own, like he did himself and Flora. No. What Clive was asking was, was he ready to _share_ him. There was Flora, his adoptive daughter there, but could he handle a third person?

Luke huffed and crossed his arms. "Great. Now I'm the youngest of three." He flinched when the elders arms held him tightly. "Clive." He whispered, then snuggled into the hug. He now had a big brother to share his father-figure with.

After the loving moment, Clive thought of something. "I didn't know you could sing."

Luke groaned. "Why is everyone acting so surprised?"

"Trust me Luke: it isn't acting. You now have every elfette here inlove with you!" Clive chuckled abit darkly. "All but the girl _you_ want. Correct?"

Luke looked at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

He ruffled his hair. "Come on! There must be _someone_ you were thinking of whilst singing a _Christmas love song_."

"W-well no. I was just..." He stuttered in denial.

Clive noted his eyes looking at everything but him. "Your lying. Didn't know you were the ladies man."

Luke scratched his head in aggrivation. He could feel his cheeks getting warm. "I-I thought we were here to save Christmas!"

"Hm. We are, but it wouldn't hurt to waist a little time. So who is she? Is she cute? Must be if she can more _your_ knees buckle." He teased.

Luke abrubtly stood and ran out screaming, trying to drown out Clive's questions. Clive got up and chased after, continuesly asking questions.

"Does her name start with a 'B'? How about 'C'? 'A'? I'll assume its 'A' considering your reaction!"

"I'm not listening to you!"

In the distence, two snowmen were talking.

"So those are our saviors?"

"Yup."

"Think they'll save Christmas?"

"Yup."

"Think they'll stop global warming?"

"Nope."

"Aw well."

The pair returned to the workshop pink in the face. A fed up Luke had started chucking snowballs at Clive to shut him up, resulting a snowball fight. Clive had decided to give up,"For now." as he put it. He would find out yet!

Santa added the finishing touches to his sleigh. "And that should do it!"

Flora stepped out of the shop in her new orange-pink parka. (look it up. The color DOES exist) "Santa? What are you doing?"

The snow bearded man stopped what he was doing. "Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving you three in charge! I'm going on vacation!"

"WHAT!" Flora, Luke and Clive exclaimed. The latter two just walked in prior to that last comment.

"Y-you can't leave at a time like this! We don't know anything about Christmas magic!" Luke tried to reason.

"Hohoho." He kneeled down and rubbed his head. "Luke. You all have more magic together than I. It's just a matter of _believing_ you have magic. Christmas is like Spring for magic. The holiday season has a different charge in the air than other times. Do you know why?"

Flora tilted her head. "Because people are happier?"

He chuckled and stood. "Something like that. It's because they _believe_ in the holidays. In Halloween, people believe they are terrifying monsters. In Thanksgiving, people believe in their thanks. And in Christmas-"

"They believe in you." Clive finished.

"But if your not here, then-"

He cut Luke off. "Luke, where does my magic come from?"

Luke bit back his reply. "People who believe in you?"

"And how many people believe in me nowadays?"

"Almost none?" He muttered. Santa was more an iconic figure than a fairy tale anymore.

Saint Nick climbed onto his sleigh. "Yes. And that is why I'm leaving you three in charge. Children have better idea when they don't have an adult hanging over their shoulders. Now I bid you all adue! And don't worry; I'm not taking my eight tiny reindeer. There's an extra sleigh that the elves will be taking out." He struck the reins. "NOW ON MY REINDEER!" His sleigh flew into the sky and disapeared beyond the stars.

That did NOT just happen.

Luke, Flora and Clive had their mouths agape.

"NOW what'll we do?" Luke complained.

Flora fiddled with her fingers. "M-maybe _we_ can deliver the presents."

"But that would be breaking the law!" Clive growled out. "We're just as helpless about this as he is! I don't understand why he would ditch us at a time like this!"

While Clive dug a donut in the snow with his walking, Luke tapped his lip in thought. "I have an idea!"

Clive stopped his pacing. "Yes, go on?"

"Well, if we can't put them inside the house, then why not deliver them in their backyard?"

"Isn't that also illegal?" Flora asked.

"I don't even know." Clive whined. "Why couldn't he just continuesly shower the world with magic?"

"Maybe he's to weak and wants us to do it."

Clive growled at Luke's idea. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Then an idea hit Flora. "Wait a minute you guys! I think I have the answer!"

"Go on." Clive waved.

"Santa's powers come from people believing in him. People who believe in Christmas believes in its miracles. Maybe if we can make miracles come true, people will believe again, and Santa wont die!"

"That is so crazy-"

"It just might work!"

"What!"

Luke grabbed their hands and dragged them inside. "Don't you get it Clive? Christmas is about believing in the impossible! Miracles are usually impossible things that become a reality!"

Clive looked around him: They were surrounded by working elves in a magic toy shop, in a magic kingdom of snow. Heck. There was a boy who could talk to animals standing right infront of him. He should believe in the impossible. "Your right, but my concern is, 'how'. How are we going to create miracles for an entire world?"

There was a mischievious glint in Luke's eyes. "With magic."

The trio had ten days to envelope the entire world with Christmas cheer. An interesting solution, eh? But unfortunately, writing about every single persons problems would be to much for this dear authoress to write. So how about abit of time skipping, eh? ;D.

They took advantage of the magical ability to slow time, and used it to slow down time enough to help everyone who was on Santa's magical Naughty or Nice list. Luke enlisted the help of many elves to try to get the spirit of Christmas back into the heart of the people. They spent so much of their precious time there, that they practically knew the layout of the land inside out.

Five days have passed since that resolution, and the magic was returning. They could feel it. They weren't sure if it was because they were in the North Pole, or if it was because they truly believed.

Flora was currently sifting through a list. It was nearly the last one. Her eyes were heavy, and her hair was unkempt, and a loud yawn fought its way out. It was contagious, as Luke and Clive yawned loudly as well.

Luke tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I'm _exhausted_! How can Santa do all this?"

"I know. With everything we've done, I'd say we've all become saints. My share of work alone was enough to repent the sins of three life times." Clive said. He placed his list on the table in front of him.

The trio currently sat in the living room with the cozy fireplace. Milk and cookies were on the table. Luke happily crunched away at all the sweet treats given to them by the elves: Cookies, pies, even gourmet desserts with french origins were given to them.

"I wonder how the Professor is doing..."

Clive heard the younger boys thoughts. How _was_ that man fairing? Did he stalk the house like a lion waiting for his next dinner to come waltzing in his home, uninvited? "I hope he hasn't harmed anyone, considering the circumctances."

"If the Professor was okay, do you think he would be worried about us by now?" Flora asked.

"Of course he would!" Luke defended. "He'd be distraught with worry!"

Clive chuckled. "Hey Flora. Do you mind fetching some elves and getting them to suit up the sleigh again? I want to finish this list as soon as possible. We only have five days left, and I honestly don't want to spend that last day here." He was sick and tired of all the snow and was ready to lounge about for the rest of the year, which would only be less than two weeks.

"Okay!" Flora cheerfully hop-skipped out the door, rallying up the elves for preperations.

"Clive..." Luke said in a unnerved warning tone. "Who did you see on that list?"

"A lot of people. I saw the Professor, Don Paolo, or should I Paul? My name, your name. Fascinating how Santa can see all our desires on a flimsy peice of paper."

Luke growled. He was avoiding the subject, and on purpose to, to mess with him.

"I also saw a girl. Name starts with an 'A'. Her wish was kind of adorable." He grinned.

Luke blushed. "Stop messing with me, Clive!" He wish he had his signiture cap, so he could hide his face under it.

Clive teasingly wagged the scrolled up list in front of him, daring him to take it. "I'm not messing with you." He said as angelically as he could. To bad his face looked downright devious.

"What did it say!" Luke verbally attacked. He knew this is what he wanted, but would risk it anyways.

"Oh _I_ don't know! Maybe you should find out for yourself." He smirked, enjoying making his brethren uncomfortable.

Luke hesitantly reached for the list, wondering what trick Clive had up his sleeves.

At the last second, Clive stood up and took a large step back with his long legs. "What? You thought it would be _that_ easy? You'll have to try harder if you want to see what your beloved girlfriend could possibly want for Christmas."

"Cl-Clive! That's not fair!" Luke jumped at him, trying to grab the list.

Clive laughed as he held it above out of reach. "I think I'd rather you suffer for making a poor girl wait so long. I thought a true gentlemen never let a lady wait."

"H-how do you even know that!"

"Simple. The list said it all. Ah young love."

Luke glared at him.

Clive tilted his head. "Hm. You look like me when I had gone mad."

"Oh forget it!" He ran out the door, passing Flora.

Flora looked at Clive in question. "Why was his face so red? You didn't make him cry again, did you?"

"Oh no. I was just playing with him." He walked past her. "This one will be pretty quick. I should be back soon."

Flora let out a quiet "Okay." and continued shifting at the last few lists they had. Only a few more and they would be home free from responsability. I mean! They'd have saved Christmas.

**The Grand Father Clock's bell tolled: Four days...**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this lengthy chapter. I've been a writing maniac! Please review~<p> 


	10. Anticlimatic Ending

**A Professor Layton Christmas Carol... Yeah you read that right.**

Thank you all for putting up with this horrendus fanfic. My New Years resolution, was to complete an awesome story. I know this wasn't my best work in the world, but I hope you enjoy the lesson in it all together. This will be the final chapter in this fic and I will be moving on to bigger and better fanfics, so watch out Professor Layton fans! Gatita101 is about to strike again!

* * *

><p>Clive climbed onto the sleigh. It was big and grand, and red. It was empty in the back, considering it wasn't being used for delivery. In front were the eight tiny reindeer, each a different shade of brown than the next. Then there was Rudolph. He could tell by the red light emmiting from its nose. He hadn't found out if Rudolph was a boy like the legends, or really a girl. It was small enough, unless it was just a baby.<p>

Luke and Flora walked up to the sleigh. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" Flora asked.

"Not really." Was Clive's honest answer. "But, I want to get rid of this list as soon as possible. You prepare the last few you had. Luke." He had a sly expression. "I actually wouldn't mind if you came along. I may need the help on a... _certain_ few."

Luke took a step back. "N-no. I'm good."

Clive gave Luke a look that said "_You can't run forever_." Then struck the sleigh. He flew high into the sky and disapeared.

"Luke. I'm worried." Flora said, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"This has become routine to us. What do we do after this? What if Santa can't do his job anymore?"

Luke hugged the girl. "You worry to much, Flora. Of course we'll succeed in saving the world. Santa wouldn't drop all his responsabilities on three kids."

Flora smled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your right."

Luke frowned at this. "Flora. Are you okay?"

Now Flora frowned. "Yes. Just very cold." She walked back inside to sort a few more lists.

**Later**

Clive checked the last miracle off his list. Mostly of lovestruck teenagers getting lead under the mistletoe.

He sighed. He had never looked for a girl. He was always so caught up in his revenge to try to find love. He envied couples so much. To spend all your time with your significant other. To kiss. To touch. To love unconditionally. He saw his name on that list and his most personal desire: To be loved unconditionally by someone.

He let an amused chuckle escape him. It was his reason for poking fun at his younger brethren. If he couldn't fall in love for his stupidity, then he wouldn't let Luke make that same mistake. Plain and simple.

He sighed again as he parked the sleigh outside the workshop. He hopped out and entered the warm building. "I have returned." He stated, walking to the usual gathering place. "Luke! Flora!"

Both jumped him. "Clive! Clive! This is it!" Flora squeeled.

"The last list!" Luke finished.

Clive's eyes widened. "But how?"

"Almost everyone solved their own miracles! So this is the last few people!" Flora shook him in delight.

A dizzy Clive grabbed her hands and forced her off."Okay! Okay! I get it! We can finish it, starting tommarow."

Luke frowned. "But Clive, it is tommarow!"

He glanced at a nearby calender. "Oh. So it is."

Luke push Clive out the door. "Come on! This is the last one! After this, we get to go home! And the Professor will be better! Please, Clive?"

Clive tried to shun the puppy dog eyes, but couldn't handle the cute. "Oh fine!"

Flora skipped out with mirth in her voice. "Yay! We get to go home soon! And the world will be saved!"

Clived chuckled at the enthusiasum, but couldn't help but feel this was all to easy. If Santa could disguise himself, then couldn't he have easily done what they did, but ten times more efficiant? He decided not to think very heavily about it and climbed in with Luke and Flora.

They rode into the sky, not realizing this would be the last time they would see the North Pole.

It had been hours since they completed their tasks. The sun was already high in the sky. They were done and extremely exhausted.

Luke looked down. "Wow! The view is _still_ amazing! I don't think I could ever get tired of it."

Flora giggled at him. "Yeah. I envy Santa. He gets to see so much of the world."

Then it happened.

A loud gunshot pilfered the silence, as it tore through the reign, and causing the reindeer to panic. The other reign slipped out of Clive's reach and the sleigh started to descene at a rapid rate. They were still flying in the same direction, but wouldn't be long until they crashed onto earth down below.

Emmy looked up from all the fuss and saw something red out of the sky. It flew low enough to take the umbrella off the stand she standing next to.

"What in the!" She exclaimed, keeping the cap on her head with a hand. She forgot about ordering her hotdog and chased after it.

The sled flew at a tremendous speed and slid directly into London's highway. Many cars were swerving out of the way, trying to not get into an accident.

Air whipped loudly in Clive's ears as he got an idea. "Quickly! We have to lean and push the sides if we don't want to crash into anything!"

They agreed with a quick "Okay!" And followed his instruction.

"Left!" He shouted.

All three rammed into the left side of the sleigh, causing it to abrubtly turn and spyral out of control, crashing into a sign that said 'Warning:Construction incomplete'. The kids huddled together, waiting to face their fate.

The sleigh suddenly skidded to a stop.

Luke was the first to open his eyes. "_Oh my god_!"

Clive and Flora opened their eyes at the exclamation. They gasped. The sleigh was perched delicately on a broken highway. One wrong move and they would tumble over into the mass of fast moving cars below.

"If we don't make it, I just want you to guys to know you were great friends." Luke said, trying to keep balance.

The sleigh lurched.

Clive hugged Flora tightly. "F-Flora! I just want you to know-"

There was an unexpected jolt, as if the sleigh was being pulled. Luke peered over the side to see. "Emmy!" He hopped off and glomped her. "Your okay!"

Emmy wisked the boy in her arms, holding him tightly whilst spinning. "Oh! I'm so glad your okay!"

"My hat!" Luke exclaimed in excitement. He took it off her head and put it on his. "Thanks, Emmy!"

She giggled. "No problem Luke."

Clive cleared his throat. "Well. Now that all that is done over wi-" A hand had grabbed him and pulled him back behind the sleigh. He landed on his back.

"Now what were you saying?" Flora said with a mischivious glint in her eye, towering over him.

"Yeah Clive. What were you saying?" Luke teased in revenge.

Emmy giggled. "Looks like young love." She then pointed above them. "And what better place for Saint Nick to plant a mistletoe."

Clive blushed furiously. "M-mistletoe?" He saw one hanging just past Flora's head. His eyes widened. "O-oh."

Flora giggled and leaned into his lips, sending his mind into a storm.

_'Flora is kissing me!'_ He thought in alarm. Then he melted into it, pushing himself up by his elbows. Both parties moaned abit before parting.

A crowd of people, who had stopped to see what was going on, cheered loudly for the new couple. There were wolf whistles, cat calls, and a dozen people shouting "Get a room you two!".

The blushed and stepped out the sleigh holding hands.

Luke snickered and winked. "Congratulations!"

"Hm. Don't think your out of the woods yet, my friend." Clive ruffled his hair.

Luke merely stuck out his tongue. He wasn't really embarressed about Clive knowing his crush anymore.

That night, the three recieved a letter. It just came out of nowhere, and when they opened it, the page was blank. Then words wrote itself in silver dust. They knew who it was from.

_Dear Luke, Flora and Clive,_

_I must thank you from the bottom of my heart. You saved my life and the world. You don't know how grateful everyone at the North Pole is. You put the magic of believing back into the hearts of millions. I was right in intrusting you three with such a huge responsability. I hope you three learned something from this: The reason I had mortals do my work, was to show you life in my perspective. I needed someone to believe in my work, and continue on from there. Could you three do that for me? I would be forever grateful._

_Luke. You will one day grow up to be a true english gentlemen, make no mistake in that. I know you will make your 'father' proud. The reindeer were right in giving you the gift of talking to animals._

_Flora. You are a strongwilled girl with a heart of gold. Your love your family to death and would give up your life to protect them. Your caring personality is what carries most people when they feel down. Never forget that you are the Golden Apple. An important figure in the life of everyone you meet._

_And Clive. I know you still believe what you did was wrong, and it is true. But you deserve a second chance at life. Prison is no place for a young upstart like yourself. So I have another gift for you. Now you know tampering with time is dangerous, but I have a few connections with Father Time. I cannot undue what you lost, but I can change the records. Remember, you never went to jail. It never happened. Bill Hawks never saw you and demanded your arrest. No one should have to write they did time. It is now out of your past._

_You three were very important and I hope to deliver you gifts in the future._

_Sincerely, Old Saint Nick._

It was then, sitting under the warm fire, did they realize it themselves. The true meaning of Christmas.

"Christmas is not about the presents. It's about the act of giving love to your family and friends. It's about being the miracle in somebodies life. Treating others how you want to be treated. Not everyone is fortunate, and need a little guidance sometimes. We should act as saviors, by donating when we can. Helping people cross the street. Even volenteering can change the outcome of someones life." Luke stepped down from the stand, allowing Flora on.

"I believe we should love each other unconditionally. Christmas is like world peace. It can only last so long, so we should cherish being nice to others and treat everyone as your equal." She stepped off to let Clive on.

"I'm sorry for those who have lost so much during the year. It is in our honor, that we open this new orphanage in hopes of reuniting families and starting new ones. I'm afraid Luke and Flora already took the words right out of my mouth. So without further adu!" He hopped off the stand.

The three of them yanked the tarp off the building. The crowd cheered.

Luke ran up to the Professor. "Merry Christmas!"

Layton bent down and hugged his apprentice. "And a Merry Christmas to my number one apprentice." He tapped his nose, making Luke laugh.

Emmy huffed. "Great job, Professor! Now I can't tease him anymore!"

He laughed. "I guess you'll have to find something else to do."

Luke took a few feet back. "I can think of something." He pointed above their head, Clive piggybacked Flora, who held a mistletoe above their heads. "Pucker up." He winked.

Emmy and Layton blushed.

Now Luke was impatient. "Come on! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

The crowd coppied the boys chant. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Emmy giggled. She leaned in.

There was a sudden explosion!

"Oh! Would you look at that! Come along Luke!" He ran away faster than trying to out run a ferris wheel.

"Professor Hershel Layton! You get back here and take it like a man!" Emmy chased after.

Everyone laughed.

Luke turned around to walk away, but found a pair of beautiful blue orbs staring into his eyes. "Hello again, Luke."

"A-A-Arianna!" He turned around at Clive.

"Don't look at me. I didn't bring her here!" He admitted.

Flora giggled. "It was me."

Clive grinned. And here he was worried Flora still harbored some feelings for the boy. "Here's a thought." He hung the mistletoe over them. "Perfect! Pucker up." He winked.

Luke gulped, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas." He said shyly.

Arianna wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

The crowd went wild. _"WHOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

They parted, staring into each others eyes. "Do you think you could come back with me, to Misthallery?"

He held her hands. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't."

Arianna's innocent eyes, quickly turned into a cat-like glare. Something that both intrigued and scared him. "And why not?"

He then broke into a feirce run. "I think I Hear the Professor calling me! Coming!"

"Luke Triton! You get back here!"

Clive stiffled his chuckle. "Like mentor, like apprentice."

"At least he kissed her." Flora replied, her head on his shoulder.

"Hahaha. Yeah. This has been a very interesting Christmas. I hope its like this next year." He closed his eyes.

Unknown to anyone, a shadow in the sky flew past the clouds. And he said in a booming voice. "Merry Christ to all, and to all a good night!"

THE END.

* * *

><p>Yes. That is anti-climatic end to this fic. It honestly didn't live up to my expectations, but you know what that means! NEW FANFIC TIME! I'll be back better than ever! For now, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you. Until next time, this catgirl is over and out!<p> 


End file.
